Just a dare
by ElephantsRule
Summary: "Please don't kill me", she mumbled. "It's just a dare, okay?" It's a party, it's truth or dare, and of course it's Sirius' idea. Rated T just to be safe. Femslash: don't like, don't read.


**Just a dare**

Hate was an alien concept for Lily Evan's kind soul, but she had to admit that in over five years constant exposition to Narcissa Black's venomous snarls had brought her close to that deep abyss. But seeing her now, without Lucius Malfoy at her side and completely drunk and giddy, Lily couldn't bring herself to feel that loathing she had nearly come accustomed to upon the blonde's sight.

Of course it could have had something to do with the fact that she was pretty hammered herself.

"Okay", James slurred next to her. "It's my turn." Sometime during the last hour they had started a game of truth or dare and so far it had been fun. Peter had been forced to admit that he had in fact never kissed a girl before, prompting Sirius to dare Lily to kiss him in the next turn – James had almost killed him for that, but after a clumsy intervention from Lily had settled for making his best friend kiss Peter as well. Lily was hoping to forget the kissing part of this night, so far.

Remus had stuck to truth as well and his dignified tone when answering the brash questions of his friends made the whole situation somehow funnier.

"Sirius…" James stopped and grinned wolfishly at the taller Gryffindor. "I dare you to… drink a whole bottle of that icky stuff Miller brought."

Sirius winced but took off searching. Lily huffed in irritation. "It's called "Absinth" and it's by… no means "icky", J-James", she stumbled over her words as she swayed in place. Why was everything swirling around anyway? It had been fun for a while, but then it got annoying.

James ignored her and she didn't really care, poking Peter again to see if he had woken up. Remus watched her in silence and sighed. "I should get him to the dormitories", he said quietly to no one really, but Lily nodded.

"Yes", she said sagely. "He can't climb the stairs like this."

He sighed again. "Exactly."

She lost interest in the careful way the Gryffindor Prefect woke Peter Pettigrew and helped him up when Sirius came back with a bottle of the green liquid James had demanded. It was only a quarter full.

"It's all that's left", he explained and, without waiting for James' consent, tipped it back and gulped it down in one go. "Merlin, that's _disgusting_", he claimed afterwards, coughing and grabbing for the bottle of Firewhiskey to _soothe_ his burning throat. Even in her inebriated state lily wasn't sure if that was a wise move. James laughed when Sirius sputtered even more. "Okay, mate", he let him off. "Your turn."

"Hmm." Sirius looked around, a thoughtful expression on his handsome, but exhausted face. "Lily, I dare you… to…" His eyes lit up and Lily would have known to run at any other day. Tonight, she leaned forwards in curious and delighted anticipation of what was to come. A speculative glint appeared in dark eyes, scrutinizing James in a speculative way. Sirius obviously decided that whatever he planned was worth Potter's reaction, or he was drunk enough to not care about repercussions because he grinned slyly.

"I want to see some action, Evans. I dare you to kiss my cousin." He pointed over to Narcissa Black who was still sitting on a couch, alone, eyes unfocused and a small smile glued to her face as she watched the dancers stumble around on the dance floor.

Lily blinked.

"What?" James blurted out. His eyes darted between Narcissa and Lily, and the angry line of his mouth softened. "That's _hot_", he muttered, causing Sirius to roar with laughter.

"Oh, yes, my friend, it is. And think about Lucius' reaction… Or Cissy's face as soon as she notices she has been kissed by a muggle-born…"

It was then that Lily realized how drunk she really was, because her brain didn't shout at her what a stupid and possibly life-threatening affair this was but rather made her wonder if Narcissa's lips were as soft as they looked like… Before she knew it she was striding up to the blonde girl and sat down next to her.

"Please don't kill me", she mumbled. "It's just a dare, okay?" And she leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Narcissa's, eyes slipping closed. She didn't hear the gasps around them, or Sirius' catcalls, or the steady beat of the music… She just felt warm lips moving against her own, slender hands touching her waist and gentle fingers trailing over her arms, a moist tongue entering her mouth, and a heat coiling up in her stomach.

Eternities later they were torn apart by a furious Lucius Malfoy, their faces still flushed and eyes wide and glazed. She was very sure that _this_ was something she _wouldn't_ forget.


End file.
